A goal of mobile communication system operators, such as operators of systems using the global system for mobile communications (GSM), is to improve overall network performance. Some of the main performance indicators are voice quality, drop performance, and other similar metrics. Voice quality can be characterized, for example, by a mean opinion score (MOS). Drop performance can be characterized, for example, by dropped call rate, number of drops per minutes of use, and so forth.
A critical factor that controls mobile system performance is the frequency plan. A frequency plan can allocate frequencies to various physical locations, and radio resources within the wireless radio access network. Traditional frequency planning techniques generally optimize frequency plans in terms of interference quality. Interference quality can be specified by carrier to interference ratios (CIR or C/I). Furthermore, traditional frequency planning techniques generally consider C/I in the cell serving area. Effects such as coverage quality in the cell serving area, C/I performance in handover areas, and handover failure rate are not generally considered for the purposes of frequency planning.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.